


Where Angels Fear To Tread

by shizuumi151 (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: And violence, Angel!Au, M/M, Some depictions of angst, and SMUT, but dw there's fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There actually is salvation for a fallen angel (sakura-rose12's Angel!AU for <a href="http://30daysofrin.tumblr.com/post/73164514502/january-13th-2014-19-days-and-12-hours-until">30daysofrin</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Angels Fear To Tread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakura-rose12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sakura-rose12).



Haru loved to fly.

He wanted to feel his spreading wings cut through the air, his body to glide through the atmosphere as he soared in the ever blue sky. He would dart through the clouds gracefully and everything dissipated around him as the sunlight kissed him, blessing him as he flew without direction.

In angel training, it was constantly reported he had fantastic potential to be a scout with the breakneck speeds he was capable of and the flawless form of his wings in countless competitions, at such a young age. Sometimes a flustered Makoto would have to get him back down onto the clouds again, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel the air around him. To let it guide him as everything disappeared when he was floating freely.

But there was a transfer into the faction. One that shifted the whole sky above him as he squinted at the loose shock of red hair, eagerly glimmering red eyes and teeth that shone with his permanently outstretched wings.

" _Morning!_ My name is Rin Matsuoka!"

Haru felt something…unpleasant churn in his stomach.

"I used to attend the Cloud 9 faction!"

Well, that explained his cheery disposition.

"I may have a girl’s name," Rin puffed as he put his hands on his hips. "But I assure you, I’m a guy!"

And there was that unnerving grin again.

"Hope we can be good friends!"

Looking back on it, Haru found that that was probably the moment when everything had changed.

 

—————————————————

"I got telepathy…but I can only project my own thoughts to someone else." Rin scratched his head with an embarrassed smile, "I still gotta control it; my sis keeps saying she can hear me when I’m sleeping, and she’s in the next room!"

"…You can do that?"

**You bet!**

Haru was a little startled to hear an echo of Rin’s voice, but seeing him grinning proudly without saying a word.

It was after angel training, and somehow Haru noted he was always alone in Rin’s company afterwards. It turned out Rin was a dedicated flyer himself, and had the same idea of staying afterwards to get in some extra laps around the cloud. To his chagrin, Haru realised at some point that Rin always managed to draw out conversation from him.

"…That’s…a good power to have." Haru bit his cheek. Talking was...difficult.

"Haha, thanks! Honestly, I think I should’ve been able to mind-read, but I guess you can’t win them all." Rin shrugged, before he turned to Haru completely, hands behind his head and his wings constantly out. "So, Nanase, what’s _your_ ability?"

Haru blinked, before he glanced at the cloud beneath his feet.

"I can…see people’s feelings."

“ _Whoa_ …! You can really do that?!”

"Yeah…" Haru looked to the side, something uncomfortable eating at his insides again as he could feel Rin’s eyes cut through him, "It’s no big deal."

“ _That’s too cool!_ ”

Haru frowned in the confusion that wrapped him whenever he heard Rin’s excitement; he faced him only to see Rin pouting at him.

"So what am I feeling right now?"

"Idiot," Haru scoffed, "I can only do that through my palms." He brought up his gloved hands to show a surprised Rin. "Nothing happens if I don’t touch the person…"

“ _Ohhh_ , I get it!”

Haru only peered at Rin flinging his arms straight out towards him.

"Come on!"

Haru looked vacuously at his arms extended and hands opened for him. To tell the truth, he didn’t like using his power. He could control it considerably well, but he couldn’t deal with the barrage of people’s hearts for him to see.

But some way along the line he realised it was always a bit different for Rin.

“…Fine.”

He peeled off his gloves, swallowing a little as his palms felt the breeze of the sky. His eyes flitted up to Rin, who was only twinkling at him expectantly, unmoving. He exhaled, and clasped his hands.

He stopped.

It was...a warm blanket; nothing like he’d ever seen. Not like the instructor’s dull undertones of grey from years of repetitive training, nor like Makoto’s soft greens and golds or Nagisa’s loud, sunny yellow.

The colours of Rin’s heart pressed into his mind, reminding him of its constant presence. But the psychedelia was underplayed; harmonious as well. And there were sparks and spills in each direction: a boisterous orange, a subdued blue, a splash of pink and a twirling green.

_(It was…)_

_"…_ Rainbow _…”_

"Huh?" Rin tilted his head at Haru’s face set in focus and surprise.

"You’re making a rainbow…"

"Ehh?" Rin chuckled nervously, shifting in the warmth of Haru's touch. "That’s not really cool, is it…"

Haru shook his head.

"No."

"Wha-?"

"It’s nice…" Haru huddled into his blue scarf as he soaked in Rin’s warming colours. "I like it…" He squinted a little at a wash of pink flowing through his sight. He looked up to see the same hue painted across Rin’s cheeks.

"O-Oh…" Rin laughed nervously before he tucked into his own, red scarf. "Okay then…"

**… _Cute_ …**

Haru’s lids flew up at hearing Rin’s thought whispering in his head. He paused, ultimately deciding to spare him the trouble and enjoy the quilt of colour dancing before him. Rin pulled his hands away and he blinked at the vanishing lights.

"Ah, enough about all that! Let’s _race!_ " Rin’s voice was filled with resolve as his blush still crept on his cheeks. Haru noted how Rin's intense focus made his heartbeat go a little faster, but brushed it aside at the glint in his eyes.

"Too much work." He tried not to.

"Why? ‘Cause I’m gonna _win~?_ " He tried not to succumb to his wily smirk, his playful tone. "Your wings are already glowing too!"

He turned his head around in surprise to see his wings already itching for action at Rin’s victorious giggle. He hadn’t even noticed…

He huffed.

"Fine." he broke his wings out fully and watched the gleam grow in Rin’s eyes. "Get ready to lose then."

“ _As if!!_ ”

They took to the skies together.

_(…beautiful.)_

 

—————————————————

Sometimes, Haru could see him in his dreams.

But he was momentary; fleeting. He was the last golden whisper of the sunset peeking out of the rolling hills, dipping into the horizon before life took you in the swell of its ceaseless current in its breathless, selfish pace again. But he was so blinding, so intense; Haru vacantly wondered if it was his telepathy at work before he lost himself in his utopian world. His one fantastical hope that he’d never admit, but held onto like a desperate prayer. That made his wings flutter in no one else’s presence.

 **(** “Yo, Nanase~!” Haru had to squint at his radiant grin while he removed his gloves. Rin grabbed his naked hands without hesitation and Haru paused at the warmth that filled his sight.

“Seriously, Rin…” He shrunk into his scarf as he barely noticed his lips move with laughter through the shock of colour. 

_You and me…together…_ **)**

The clear crimson of his eyes spilled with light and fervour that came from his boundless, exuberant heart, out of the burgundy curtains of his unruly hair that embraced the wind. His wings were always folded out, always ready to take flight, brilliant with the same hope that fuelled his entire being. And sometimes, when he could touch his dreamy person, he could see the flickering imitation of the warmth that would fill him in reality. Warm, dancing colour. Soft, unimposing, fiery; lost in a powdery pink hue. It highlighted the crinkle at his eye whenever he smiled; it blanketed the sweet, boyish voice that chimed in his ears with unbridled happiness that ruffled his wings like they snuggled into a blanket.

 **(I** **like you Na-na-se~!**

Haru stormed away in a fluster, his vision dizzy and his stomach churning from the flitting contact of their lips and his cheeky telepathy leaking through. He couldn’t stop the splashes of vibrant, harmonious colour leave his sight as he frowned through his blush.

“ _Ouch…_ " Haru tensed at Rin’s distant mutter. His body was teeming to just fly off into the sky; to spend all this anxiety that sprung in him as the wind from the brisk march stole away the mumbles under his breath.

“Stupid Rin…I can’t believe him…so annoying…so _annoying_ …”

 _Making rainbows like that…_ **)**

He was beautiful.

 

—————————————————

Rin left for training.

It was about half a year, and he didn’t admit he felt lonely.

He wasn’t; he had the refuge of his dreams.

But he appeared less and his smile dimmed. He looked…

 **(** _…frightened?_ **)**

His wings receded into themselves until at some point, they stopped appearing altogether.

 **(** _It’s only a dream_

… _He’s resting them…_

_……he’s resting them…_

_………Rin…?_ **)**

And he would only see his shrinking back fade away into the white distance; he always escaped his touch, the only touch that he ever wanted.

 

—————————————————

He only had one nightmare.

Rin fell from the clouds; plunging into the void of the underworld, screaming for help as his wings turned a sickening black.

He woke in a cold sweat; the dark night hid the tears pooling in his wide, trembling eyes.

 

—————————————————

One day, outside the growing emptiness of his dreams, he saw him again while roaming the null zone. Wingless. But he was there.

Haru could barely move, could barely restrain himself from bursting forth to him with everything he had as he ran over.

"Rin!" he cried out. Rin whipped his head towards him.

 **(** “Haru!” he flushed as Rin beamed cheekily, his wings shrunk a little before blooming at his call. **)**

_No…_

That was a memory.

_Panic…?_ **  
**

"H-Haru!?" The crinkle in his eye returned, his eyes were wide with surprise.

_No…it’s different…_

Rin’s unease infected him. It felt cold.

_…Why is it different?_ **  
**

"What are you even doing in the null zone?" Haru maintained his level gaze on him, "And where are your wings? Are you resting them?"

_It was only in that dream, right…?_ **  
**

" Y-Yeah, I was resting them…" he peered at him dart his eyes to the side; where was the reassurance that was suppose to soothe him? "I was actually…" he swallowed quickly and nothing seemed to quell Haru in his presence anymore. Not like before. "Recruited for another course cause I was so g-good at training." Why didn’t his heart calm at his friend’s words? Why didn’t he feel happy for him?

"I just felt like taking a walk here!" Rin insisted, "There's a truce so angels and demons can’t fight here so angels and demons can’t fight here, so it’s safe!" Haru’s eyes didn’t want to focus on his strained smile, so they rested on his hands, the only hands he was okay to touch.

_…_

_why…_

_…are you shaking?_ **  
**

"Rin," He reached out; Rin’s eyes snapped over. "You’re shaking," He’d already pulled off his gloves, gently grasping his hand. "What’s wro—"

_ NO! _

He jolted at the blackness consuming his vision, the red lightning that stung his eyes as a chill bit his skin. His wings flew open in a reflex, the onslaught making them burn.

_IT HURTS!_

He flinched at the flash of bloody red that splattered and sprinted across his vision; his wings shrunk in violently.

_(Wha—?!)_ **  
**

HELP!

_(Rin?)_ **  
**

** _HARU!_ **

_(Rin!!)_ **  
**

“No!" he ripped his hand away, and the light flowed back into his vision. "Stop!" Haru stood dumbly, his hand still reaching out and his wings resting on the edge of a breath.

And so very cold.

"R-Rin…" Haru could only stare at the hair hiding his face away, "What was…?"

"...I have to go…"

Haru numbly remembered his fleeing figure, shaking with fear as he turned to stare at his own hands. He gloved them again in a deadpan daze, detached from the world and floating alone in the cold, encompassing gale of the null zone.

_I never did like this power…_ **  
**

—————————————————

Days lost their flavour, the world its colour as life sped by carelessly. Then it was the task from the higher-ups to track down the ‘fallen angel’. And he couldn’t really care; he slung on human clothes to search for the authorities’ new assignment.

But fate loathed him. Fate wanted to rip away his glow and suck the air from under his wings as he stood face to face with his target. His wings were black and unruly, his wine red hair hid away his eyes as the blue of Haru’s shrunk in absolute despair.

"Sorry, Haru." His voice was gravelly; he smirked as he stepped down.

He was a stranger.

_No…_ **  
**

"But I’m afraid…"

But he wasn't.

_No…!_ **  
**

"I’m the fallen angel you’re looking for."

Rin held his arms out, like he was present waiting to be unwrapped, but Haru could only remember loosely shaking his head. He was tempted, so sorely _tempted_ to ask who this menacing, dark person was. He didn’t want to recognise him; he couldn’t associate this depressing man as the child who made his wings soar with a gentle kiss. Who made him disappointed to wake up from another ethereal dream.

Who he fell in love with. **  
**

—————————————————

The next month was hellish; for days and weeks he was the bitter receiver of Rin’s harsh determination that this was the path he had chosen when he tried to reach out. He staved off turning him in, but the authorities were getting antsy and his patience ran thin. So many times, he thought he’d really lost him when Rin refused to be touched, to be probed as his palm reluctantly shied away. But that stubborn, bullish part he thought he buried away with his childish naïveté remained steadfast on him.

But one day, he crumbled. He had  _finally_ caved in.

He was on his knees and Haru fell down on his, leaning forward to search in those dead, red eyes that had that overflowing light drained from them.

 _Rin, I want to help you_ **  
**

**Haru…**

_Let me help._ **  
**

**Haru…**

_Let me in!_ **  
**

And he gasped. It was mute, it was sudden, as he realised Rin had…

…touched him.

He was holding his arm up, but so  _weakly_ that it shattered Haru even more. 

“Rin?" He watched the top of his as Rin’s gaze was set on the hard ground, blank and lifeless.

"…Go ahead…"

** I can’t…anymore… **

Haru pursed his lips as Rin tugged his arm to his chest. He could feel it spread under his delicate, tentative fingers; he could feel its feeble rise and fall, showing the barest proof that Rin was still alive as he lay limp on his knees. He pressed against his chest, over his heart.

_…_

_ Help me. _

…

The void was pitch-black.

…

_ Haru. _

_ Please. _

_…_

_ Help me. _

A faded, dim outline of Rin as a boy sprinkled into his vision. He was slumped in crushing defeat, his curled frame wracking with tearing sobs as his wings eroded into the heavy earth.

And then he became older. He was the Rin from now. His body grew but he was grounded further, his body lower and his wings ripping away at the speed of death, fluttering into the earth that wanted to suck him down.

_Please!_

_Make it stop!_

**_It hurts!_ **

** _Haruka!_ **

He opened his eyes again. He could feel his own breath vibrate through him in wisps as his eyes stung from going so wide. He blankly registered Rin still held his wrist at his chest as he gaped at him. He watched copious rivulets of tears stream down in face as his body shook with silent sobs. And for the first in a long time, he finally looked at him in the eye. He finally saw his crimson, hypnotic orbs again, cloaked with shining tears.

“R-Rin” Haru felt his chest shatter at Rin’s tiny, choked sobs.

“ _H-Help me, Haru._ ” 

 _Rin,_ **  
**

He brought him close in a tight, yet delicate embrace.

 _I’m here for you now._ **  
**

His eyes closed as his wings curled around him, protecting Rin’s shivering frame.

 _I’ll stop the pain_ **  
**

—————————————————

"Let’s be honest though," Rin’s eyes wandered, his body sagging and resigned with a morose snicker stabbing Haru’s fixed expression. He couldn’t even count the days anymore after Haru dragged him all around the over, null and underworld for repentance to regain his angel status, all increasingly becoming in vain. "I broke the Holy Rule—the  _Holy Rule,_ man!—and my wings are _tainted_.” he shrugged to the side for a better view, flapping his grey wings with a deprecating sneer. “Think about it; no one’s gonna help a fallen angel…” Rin scoffed as he felt his nose sour, remembering the leers of distaste at the wings he despised from the high councillor’s tables. “I-I mean, come on, it just doesn’t make any se-“

He stopped when Haru pulled him down into a hug, his slender hands pressed him firmly against his strong, resolute body. His head nestled in the crook of his shoulder, rustling against his clothes as Haru started to speak.

"Rin." he blinked at Haru’s arms pulling him closer, "Your wings aren’t tainted…they’re just a little dirty."

**_**Wha…?** _ **

"All they need is a little clean."

Rin started to squint at the tears leaking out, his arms hanging limply at his sides as he listened to Haru’s soft-spoken words like laying in a homely, warm cushion.

"I’ll help you…"

Rin eyelids fluttered to a close as his hot tears spilled out, his eyes squeezed shut as he clung onto his back to hold him tight; to hold his brilliant,  _brilliant_ salvation tight to him.

"Haru…" he uttered his name as if it were sacred, untouchable and his voice broke down into sobs as Haru stroked his hair. " _Thank you.”_

_We’ll clean them together…_

Rin felt his wings go alight through his quiet weeps, as Haru regarded his wings glowing with glimmering eyes.

_I promise you…_

 

—————————————————

The conflict already stirring between the angels and demons erupted into unfiltered chaos amongst both the worlds over the fallen angel who broke the Holy Rule. The forces of the Underworld were out for blood at the unsightly situation, and they went to the source of the problem.

It was when Haru and Rin sought out the lord of the Underworld within the demon realm when the ambush happened. It was only so long that Haru could out-manoeuvre them before his defence crumbled; he was winded and shoved onto the ground by a frothing demon.

As they aimed for his wings, his life flashed before his eyes. Makoto. Nagisa. Rei. But in the darkness of his blinks and the heaves of his gasps, Haru could only see Rin’s twinkling face close in with a light blush as he brushed his lips…

**_ GET AWAY FROM HIM! _ **

At a sickly, tearing sound, Haru’s eyes blazed open.

Rin’s face was smudged with ash and tight with pain, his joints thudded against his body slumped onto the floor, glowing blood trickling from his torn wings. The spineless lackeys fled; Haru was paralysed. His wings plunged into an icy river of pure, malicious frost.

Rin laid there on the ground, black wings ripped and dissipating. His face went pallid as he smiled up at Haru shaking his head in horror. He gripped his hand desperately, seeing a fragment of the warm colours that made up his dreams as a child graze through him as he squeezed his palm.

** Hey……Haru…… **

"No…" He watched Rin’s Adam’s apple bob with effort, shaking his head at the hellish nightmare. He paled when he realised that the glimmering, pooling blood seeping at his back was too real to be a dream. "No,  _Rin_ …! _”_

**… …Listen……**

"NO!" Haru’s voice was cracking, violently shaking his head as he knelt beside him, tears relentlessly souring his eyes, pricking at them as he watched Rin’s figure swim in his vision. "No…! _Don’t_ …!” his breathing became louder, his heartbeat pounded in his ears as his palms became sweaty from the seizing fear. “You’re not…you _can’t_ …!!”

Rin’s ghostly chuckle froze him to the core; the carmine in his eyes sloshed around in a shining daze as Haru’s shuddering breaths broke down.

“You know……I’ve always………lo………….." Rin rasped through his small, fading voice.

"NO!!" Haru collapsed over him, his limbs quaking with petrifying fear. He immediately brought his body up and against his, trying to instil some of his meaningless life into his so he could speak properly. So he could laugh and smile again. So he could make him blush with his embarrassing telepathy. Not to torture him like this. "You stay with me!" Haru nearly broke down as Rin’s shaky exhales didn’t even tickle his ear as he was a rag doll in his clutching arms. "You’re not going anywhere! _You’re not going anywhere…!!_ " Their hair brushed together as he shook his head so hard he thought he thought the world would spin. "I—" Haru loathed his failing, constricting throat as he choked, "I’m helping you clean your wings! We’d clean them together—I…!  _I promised you!!_ _"_ Haru’s sight went bleary as his body started to shudder, his wings receding in and quaking at his desperate reminder. “ _We were going to clean them together!_ We— _I_ — _ **I lo** —!”_

** Geez… **

Haru’s brimming eyes widened as his mouth stopped at Rin’s flippant, tiny wince tracing through his mind.

…

 **Never thought…you’d be so… _loud_ …** 

…

He scoffed as Haru completely lost himself.

"RIN!!" Haru sobbed as his eyes squeezed out his tears, pouring onto his cheeks at his listless body. " _RIN…!!_ ”

Rin gazed up feebly, completely lax in Haru’s shaking grip as he could trace his beguiling, cerulean eyes looking so painfully gorgeous, glistening with his flowing tears.

** ………………………you’re beautiful, you know that?…………… **

“ _No_ —N-No, _please_ _…!”_ Haru shook like a leaf in the harsh wind of the underworld; his face was boiling with scalding, coursing tears. “ _I’m begging you, Rin,_   _PLEASE!!_ ” _  
_

** I love you, Haru **

"NO!  _RIN!!!_ ”

** ….. **

** Sorry I….… **

His eyes pulled down in an oncoming, mesmerising slumber.

** ………didn’t get to say that……… **

** …………..as………..… **

**…………………. often……..**

**…**

**..**

**.**

“ _RINNN!!!_ ”

The demon world echoed with the loud, hackneyed sobs that ripped through the hot air as Haru held on to Rin’s body desperately. His eyes scorched with blazing, never-ending tears as he howled with pure anguish into the merciless, dead underworld; the fallen being cradled by the broken. Tears streamed even harder when he realised that he never said it. So close, after all those years and when he was closest in his arms he still never said it. And he could only helplessly scream into the endless abyss through his tears as he kept crying and crying.

“ _I love you!!_ " Haru yelled out hopelessly through his choked, gasping sobs. " _I love you!! I’m sorry, Rin,_   _I’m sorry!_  Please…” Haru’s vision went purple as he saw the memory of Rin’s small blush stained across his cheeks through his betraying eyes. “ _Please **don’t** **leave!!** " _His throat went hoarse from wailing so hard and so long as he crumbled onto Rin’s figure, his body flinching from his sobs as his tears rolled down his face, soaking Rin’s shirt as his wings sunk into the ground.

 _I promised I’d clean your wings…_ _  
_

“ _ **I’m sorry…** ”_

_ I promised I’d save you… _

_"I’m sorry…"_

_ I couldn’t save you _

_“ I’m sorry…_" He weakly shook his head, the colour of Rin’s dark robes against his pale skin fading into black as his own fatigue overtook his sorrow. " _I’m sorry…Rin… **please** …_

“ _Don’t leave me…_ ”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

…

A murmuring siren…

….

“ _Haru-chan!_ " A shock of blonde hair appeared in the darkness with small glowing wings. A gasp. "I…Is that…?  _Is that Rin-chan!?_ ”

_…_

_ Na…gi…sa? _

… _  
_

“ _Haruka-senpai, Rin-san, please hold on!”_  A strangled voice and blue hair followed, with feathers in its hands.

…

_ …Rei…? _

… _  
_

"Haru!!"

_…_

Brown hair…soft green…wide eyes…a cool touch at his head.

_…_

_ Mako…to… _

… _  
_

"I-Is he alright, Mako-chan?! His eyes are open!"

"He’s alright." Makoto’s eyes steeled in determination, "It’s Rin we need to worry about…"

……

_ ……Rin… _

… _  
_

A choke.

_Rin…!_

_…_

"We don’t have much time," A gentle, firm voice cut through his senses, " _Rei!_ ”

"Y-Yes, Makoto-senpai!"

… _  
_

"He’ll be fine, Haru…" The kind green softened as a blue rushed past to Rin. "Just rest…"

…

_He’ll be fine…_

_…_

_Rin…will be fine…_

_…_

_ He won’t leave me… _

_…_

_…_

_ He wouldn’t… _

_…  
_

He surrendered himself to a dreamless sleep.

…

……

_ He loves me… _

……

…

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Haru felt a numb pain eat away at his insides as his eyes slitted open. He hissed at the brightness of the angel zone after festering in the underworld and blackness for so long. He blinked at recognising the high, white-tiled ceiling and the white and green nursing angels flying around the emergency ward, feeling his cheeks pasted and crackling with something dry. He flew up from his suspension unit, his wings broke out into full extension in a panic as he whipped his head around.

_Rin!_

He was about to bolt skyward before he saw him in the next containment hall through the gossamer curtains. His eyes went round as he shot straight around the corner and floated down in his chambers. Haru choked as he saw Rin’s coloured face, floating peacefully in the clear suspension unit, his grey wings having an injected, green glow ebbing from it. He reeled in his signs of life, slowly floating closer to him.

The growing weight of his glove dragged him down as he absently pulled it off, his palm starting to feel clammy. His hand delicately flitted for his chest, like a hummingbird torn between the promise of sweet nectar and the possibility of bitter poison at the most breathtaking flower. Eventually his resolve steeled, and he placed his palm on his chest, slowly, every so gently pressing, closing his eyes to focus for anything…

…

……

A flicker.

…

_Of pink…_

Haru coughed. His knees buckled but his wings came to life to keep him afloat; he could feel the relief surge through his body, from his fingertips to each feather in his wings as he basked in Rin’s swirling colour. He nearly laughed as tears threatened to spill from his eyes as he saw the colour dancing behind his shut lids.

_I knew you wouldn’t leave me…_

_ I knew you would stay… _

_ Thank you… _

_ Thank you…!   
_

“I love you…”

He was surprised how the words came out of his strangled throat, surprised how the unbridled joy overwhelmed him as he kept his palm against his chest, chuckling softly through his closed eyes.

A rumbling at his hand shocked him; his jaw went slack as he slid his eyes open to be pulled into another fantastic dream. The warm palette still tinged his vision as he was sucked into gleaming, carmine eyes smiling at him at opening his eyes. Rin’s burgundy hair was slightly mopped against his face He stared at his warm, pink lips moving in effort, but twisting into a wince. Haru started.

"Rin, relax…!" His free hand moved up in reflex, stroking Rin’s hair away from his scrunched eyes with extreme delicacy. "Don’t hurt yourself…"

 **Well, aren’t you sweet?**  Rin’s chortle came out as a slight wheeze as Haru smiled at his snark voice ringing in his head,  **You should be like that more often…** **  
**

Haru blinked at his softened tone, before breaking into a smile at the pink overflowing his sight.

"I plan to."

His smile went even wider at the tinge of magenta sparking at points as a similar colour painted Rin’s cheeks.

“Nearly forgot how embarrassing you are…" Haru soared as Rin managed a light, happy chuckle as he absorbed the blood rushing in his cheeks.

Happy, healthy and alive.

He swiftly pulled him in into a hug like pressing eggshells, shutting his eyes to the rainbow clouding his sight and Rin’s feelings warming his heart. His grip went more firm at one of Rin’s arms thrown over his shoulder with a rosy pink pouring through; his feelings mirroring his own. Loving, caring. Soft undertones of a soothing, periwinkle blue mingling in between.

“You’re making rainbows again…" Haru snuggled into the comfort of Rin’s shoulder.

"No secrets with your ability, eh?" Rin smiled, starting to sit up in his suspension.

"Neither with yours."

"Unfair; should’ve been able to read people’s minds." Haru hummed in agreement as Rin clicked his tongue, wading in their pointless, peaceful banter again. They stayed together for an age, with nurses coming and going, the white luminescence making their presence all the more vivid and real to each other as their wings cooed with aura. Rin tilted his head at Haru’s squeeze.

"What is it?"

“ _Never do that again_.”

Rin bit the inside his lip at Haru’s stony, concerned tone, holding him tighter in response.

“ _I’d do it again if it meant you’d live…_ " Haru felt annoyed at a fiery orange intensifying in his vision with his declaration. **You know I love you.** A splotch of red mixed in and grew and Haru’s hold tightened.

"I love you too, Rin…" he brought his palm up to brush the back of Rin’s head, inhaling his clean, warm scent as his hand buried in the soft locks, losing himself in the beautiful symphony of warm hues. "You...You nearly killed me when you did that..." his grip softened at a roll of blue washing over. "Promise me you won't do that again..."

"…Fine," Haru relaxed, his worry fading with the concession he needed, feeling Rin’s burning sincerity remove his doubt. "I promise."

Haru withdrew slightly to Rin’s lips in a sweet kiss. The black of his eyelids was replaced by exploding fireworks as Rin caught his neck, his velvety lips brushing over his making his heart beat in his ears. He pulled away slightly with a wet pop, his forehead resting on his as their wings cocooned each other, a natural sign of intimacy between two angels. They forgot the glances of the nurses wafting by overhead as they kissed again and again and again…

 

—————————————————

There was a special alarm rigged up that triggered up in the angel overworld. Rei’s location ability using Haru’s earlier shedded feathers along with Nagisa’s materialisation power ensured that they arrived on time.

The alarm had set off on critical condition as it detected a sharp fall in Haru’s physiological and psychological condition. They were shocked when they found Rin’s mangled wings instead. As a fallen angel who didn’t have the protection of the angel overworld any longer, he teetered on the brink of demise and Haru’s wings were intact. Makoto’s mind-reading pieced together the situation with Haru’s broken thoughts as they used the potent elixir on Rin. They were promptly materialised back through Nagisa and Rin was whisked away for emergency medical attention.

At least that was the summarised version Rin and Haru were greeted with; the debriefing took place a little after the others found them passionately locking lips in a medical suspension unit behind their wings. Rei took on documenting the full report to the councillors with zeal with Makoto and Nagisa being delegates for Rin’s case as they thanked them with shamefaced tints.

A few days later, a tedious but crucial meeting with the higher-ups about reinstating Rin’s angel status and forgiving him breaking the Holy Rule through trickery by the demons. He was given new, pearly wings with a golden glow that wasn’t nearly as bright as the gold he saw when Rin grabbed his hands again like so many times he did before.

"Haru!  _Haru!_ I got them!” his giddy laughter and billowing colours inspired him. “ _I finally got them!_ ”

 

—————————————————

It had been a couple of weeks after Makoto, Nagisa and Rei had saved them and Rin was a full-fledged angel again. Haru had invited him to move into his residential cloud and Rin accepted gratefully, while both had reddened equally. They had complete privacy as they spent their days together, engaging in carefree rivalry and appreciating each other’s company.

"Bet I can fly faster than you~" Haru met Rin’s smirk with a bored expression, yet the glint in his eye didn’t go amiss.

"Not even new wings can get you a win." A smile played on Haru's lips.

"Tough words, Haru! Let’s see your game!" Rin guffawed. They fully broke out their wings in unison, taking to the skies at breakneck speeds as their golden aura flitted behind them. Their lithe bodies cut through the wind with tints of blue and red dodging and following each other through the clear blue sky; Rin’s new white and red robes fluttered as he grinned at the rush of speed with Haru flying alongside. They twirled in an effortless aerial dance, before they shot down at the other end of his cloud, rolling on their backs at cushioning the high speeds.

"I totally... _owned_...that one." Rin insisted through heavy breaths, smiling over at his partner.

"No you didn’t." Haru pouted. He really hadn’t.

"You could admit it once you know," Rin’s wings receded as he playfully barrel-rolled closer, "That I beat—you!" He rolled over him as they play-fighted on the cloud.

"Rin…!"

"Just admit it!" Rin said with a laugh that made Haru grin. He grew a habit of doing that since Rin came back, which he accepted gracefully.

"Fine, you win this time." Still really hadn’t.

"There we go."

They stopped rolling over, both breathlessly sniggering together. Haru drew back slightly as he found himself on top of Rin. His expression melded into adoration at seeing Rin’s face covered in sunlight, calming from doubling up so Haru could be lost in the beautiful reds of his eyes and his cheeks.

“ _That wasn’t so hard now, was it?_ " 

“Yeah," Haru’s breathing went even as he searched Rin’s beaming face softening and his body splayed below him relaxing. “I guess…”

Their eyelids drooped as they delighted in just looking at each other, taking in the fact they were together and each other’s emanating warmth. Rin brought his fingers up to brush his cheek; Haru closed his eyes and leaned into his touch like a little animal, nuzzling it as Rin gazed at him. Haru brought a hand up to touch his wrist at his face, turning it to kiss his palm unhurriedly. Rin swallowed at the sensuous gesture, flushing as sparks shot from his palm as Haru kissed it simply, lovingly. His eyes shot open and squeezed again as he felt a darting flick of Haru’s tongue.

“ _Nnn—_ " 

Rin clamped his mouth with his free hand in shock as Haru stopped, turning to stare at his base groan. It started to stir something deep inside him; somewhere at his gut and the roots of his wings as he focused on Rin’s heaving chest and his exposed, rugged midriff under his body. His skin tingled and his vision sharpened as the gulp of Rin’s adam’s apple became too visible to not react to.

Haru tilted his chin over and pulled his hand away, grazing over his red face and wide eyes before leaning him to kiss him. The warmth softly bloomed across his lips and lights danced in his vision as his lips planted against his firmly. His wings shuddered as Rin held his head and kissed him back. He groaned as leaned over his pliant frame, pinning him on the secluded cloud and kissing the breath out of him.

_** Haru… ** _

Haru’s eyes shot open at the husky tone that raced through his mind in, realising that stains of fiery red seeped in his vision. He breathed deeply when he pulled away, poring over Rin’s flushing face and the swell of his chest beneath him.

“You…" Haru swallowed from panting a bit, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Rin raked over Haru’s body looming above his, bristling delightfully under his attention. Even more so when he traced his exploring fingers over his wing. " _Yeah, I’m sure._ ”

Haru nodded quickly, leaning over to kiss him fervently. For the first time he could remember since training, he had to focus to suppress his power; the intense, flaming hues imprinted into his vision as he gasped at the raw strength of Rin’s emotions seeping through him at his clutch. His wings jumped; heat pooled at the pit of his stomach. He started to feel Rin’s emotion invade him as his arms hooked around his body protectively.

"R- _Rin_ …you…” he gulped hard as Rin’s raw love and desire raged through him like a torrent cracking the dam of his willpower to be gentle as Rin kept pecking his cheek and pulling him flush against him. “ _Rin…_ ”

 **You don’t need your power to know what you do to me.**  

Rin chewed his lip as he rubbed over his wings, bucking his hips up to send Haru’s head rolling back as his cock sung with a burning sensation he was never privy to before but he knew he’d get addicted to.

"R- _Rin_!”

_**God,** _ **I love you so** **much…**

“Haru, _please…_ ”

** I want you so bad it hurts… **

Haru had already started to sweat at the erupting colour overwhelming him combined with Rin’s imploring tone, realising that he was losing control of his telepathy. He groaned unwholesomely at Rin sneaking his hand through to palm his erecting cock, making it press against his own through their thin, obstructing trousers. He collapsed onto his elbows as Rin shamelessly massaged and kneaded his pulsing bulge.

“ _Rin_ , w- _wait_ , I—!”

Haru bit down on his lip at Rin’s incessant hands sending pleasure soaring to his every joint and fibre, letting loose a loud groan as Rin used his other hand to pull down his neck in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. 

_** I’ve already waited for so long…don’t make me wait even longer…please… ** _

He heard his voice ringing in his head with the quick, wet smacks of their lips as his cock went completely hard under his handling. Their wings already folded in to sheathe them both as Haru started to match Rin’s pace. He trailed his lips over his chin and down to his pulse, starting to nip and suckle as Rin moaned in rapture. His hand moved away from Haru’s hard-on to hug his head close to his neck as his sweet huffs resounded in Haru’s ears, echoing inside their wings.

** Oh god, so _good!_  
**

“ _Nn…!_ ”

 ** Your lips feel so ** _** good…!! ** _

“ _Hahh!_ ”

Rin’s wanton telepathy revealed all his salacious thoughts for Haru to hear; he sucked especially hard to reward him, humming as Rin arched into his neck.

“ _A-_ _Ahn—!_ ”

Haru could barely concentrate on the mouth-watering pitch of Rin’s cry as bright hues flooded his vision every second that he loved Rin. Their entwined bodies sunk into the soft, encasing cloud as they savoured each other in growing, blazing touch. Haru kept lapping at his neck, his hand moving to push open Rin’s shirt to rub over his chest, flicking over his nipples to draw flinches that inflamed him even further.

“Oh shit, oh  _god, **Haru** …!_" Rin choked out at his virgin, scorching touch. "You’re gonna make me co- _mm!_ ”

**Not yet…I wanna do it with you!…**

**… _I want you inside me_** ** … **

Haru pulled back, blinking at Rin’s submissive, revealing thought as their gazes met through deep breaths.

"Wh-what is it?" Haru’s heart jumped at really taking in Rin’s pink face, his bruised neck and his scrunched, crimson eyes through the wash of colour. 

"You want me to…do it?" Haru looked over his expression, searching for confirmation at his widening orbs, "To put it in?" He cringed at burst of red pouring in his sight, underlying Rin’s coursing blush and gaping mouth.

"Wh- _What are yo—!?_ ”

"Your telepathy."

Rin stuttered, staring at Haru before he brought his hands to his burning face.

“ _Fuuuuck!”_ Haru blinked as Rin was mortified scarlet ”I didn’t—! _I don—!_ ”

"It’s okay."

Haru lightly pried his hands away from his face, only thinking how endearing the angel he loved was as his tinted face swum in the tangoing lights of his heart. He pressed his lips at his forehead, tracing the locks trapped between his lips and his skin as he trailed down beside his eyes, kissing away the betraying moisture leaking from it. He laced his fingers with Rin’s and dipped his head in for a heartening, sensuous kiss, mouthing at his lips gently and reverently as hot pink wisps rolled in. “It’s okay.” He moved down to nose at his neck, feeling Rin shiver at his chaste pecks on his sensitive column. “I love you…”

“Sh-shut up…”

**I love you too…**

Haru held back a smile as he delighted in Rin pulling his shoulders in; his heart swelled as Rin deepened the kiss, his other hand stayed intertwined with his. Rin’s shuddering sigh reverberated through his entire frame and shook his wings as their bodies kept flush against each other. Their nerves melted into a pool of wracking sense at their gut as their pants burned over their cheeks; their sweet, deep kisses spread fire from their swollen lips all along to the back their tingling skulls. The glorious friction between their clothes, chests and crotches grinding against each other in their lengthy, intense kiss sent their minds spiralling. Haru was blinded by the light show of Rin’s precious heart while he caressed his strong frame quivering at his touch. He nipped at his lower lip, revelling in his little whine as he clutched his hand tighter, bucking up his hips against his with a low hiss. They deposited pithy, hot moans into each other’s prying mouths and snaking tongues as they breathed faster and harder, drowning in their brimming adoration for each other.

“Mm… **nnn** … _uhn_ …hah… _hahh!_ ”

**Haru… _Haru_ …!**

They gasped for air, red in the face as Haru’s black locks tickled Rin’s forehead. Rin’s hair splayed and framed his scrunched, indecent expression; his breath was like steam on Haru’s skin, kindling his consuming passion. He searched over his body glowing in the aura of their wings and the seeping sunlight, as their bodies sunk into the cottony, encasing cloud together.

_Oh right…we’ll need protector…_

There was no such thing as disease in the angel world except with wing condition, and angel conception only happened once every angelic generation, which was around 200 human years. Protector was a common cloud commodity for angels engaging in pleasurable activities; a wispy, slick liquid that heightened the senses and nulled pain.

Haru went to nibble Rin’s earlobe sweetly as he traced circles on his hipbone, letting go of his hand.

“I’m gonna make some protector…”

“Mm…" Rin spread chaste kisses on his collarbone as Haru brought his hand up, hovering over some cloud they rested on. He dimly thought of what he witnessed in the human world that mimicked protector as he focused; a liquid started to draw out from the cloud.

_Lube, was it…?_

He exhaled evenly, thinking of the form he wanted as he squinted in his thought, imagining it vividly; the liquid spread and suspended itself between the gaps of his fingers. He opened his eyes to check the form, before he was fixated on Rin’s chest trembling in anticipation through the red and pink stars in his vision, realising the noise of Rin’s thoughts melding into something incomprehensible but in guttural tones that made him swallow hard.

“ _'Need to take your trousers off._ ”

Rin’s eyes widened at Haru’s husky, velvety voice making his blood rush down to his crotch before he shimmied out of his robes.

**Shit, his voice is kinda sexy like that…**

Haru was too lost to feel embarrassed in the crevices of his mind laid bare for him. Rin gasped wantonly as he leaned down to nibble at his jugular, his finger started to tease its way over the swell of his ass.

“ _If that’s what you like…_ ”

“Gh— _hahn!_ ”

**Fuck, that’s _way_ too hot…!!**

Haru’s bass chuckle bolted through Rin’s body from his neck as his hand toyed with his firm cheek, his other, protected one started to poke at his entrance. Rin’s mouth shot open as his hole clenched at the foreign, cool finger prodding inside his tense heat, wincing at slight burning sensation of Haru’s knuckle that was muffled by the protector. Haru stopped, his eyes flickered over Rin’s face worriedly.

"We don’t need to do this…"

“ _No…_ " Haru paused at Rin weakly shaking his head as he felt him pet his hair.

**I want this…I want you…**

“I’m fine _…really…_ ”

**I _need_ you…**

**_please…_ **

He swallowed and the bob of his Adam’s apple surrounded by the marks he left on him ensnared Haru completely. He darted to focus on how his the points of his teeth dug into his red, thick lips and his crimson, glittering eyes peeking at him under his drawn lids. Haru was at a standstill, reduced to only blinking and breathing in his shock He stared at the tint of his cheeks. The heave of his thrumming, sweating chest revealed through his parted robes as he reeled in the sincerity of Rin’s fondness. Haru could only let a warm beam break through his own flush as he gazed at his lover; Rin’s heart poured the depth of his feelings as a wash of stunning colour. 

_What a beautiful rainbow…_

“Okay.”

He started to pump his digit slowly in him, his heart bursting out of his ribcage at the tiny mewls Rin tried to cover up as Haru bore intimate witness to the most revealing, vulnerable side of him. He wet his lips as he added a second finger gradually, watching Rin’s face screwed in a heady mix of pain and pleasure sprouting from his pulsing asshole stretching around his thrusting fingers. His spine curved as Haru’s fingers curled straight into a spot that made him see stars, a web of saliva broke into a string at his mouth shooting open.

“ _Gu-!_ H _-Haaa—!_ " Haru jerked his head at Rin’s desperate cries shooting straight up his cock and his heat constricting around his fingers.

**_There!_  Right there,  _right t_ _here…!!_**

A dazzling spectrum of red burst forth as Haru kept ardently fingering him, restraining himself from coming at Rin writhing at his touch as he slowly added a third. After loosening him up considerably, he pulled out and eased down his trousers. He registered Rin’s waiting eyes on him adding protector to his shuddering length; Rin raked over Haru’s body moving to tower over him, positioning himself outside his entrance. His hand pulled up to cup his shoulders as Haru exhaled shakily.

Haru faced him for a moment. He thought of saying something to reassure him, telling him that he was going to put it in now. But he was only lost in the sweltering heat of their pleasure and the depthless black ringed by the passionate crimson he fell so hard for. He pressed forward.

Rin clutched to him harder, his nails digging into his back as he hissed while Haru’s cock eased into his stretching hole. The protector numbed the sting as he filled him, but it didn’t stop his rushed puffs at the heady, thick intrusion. He choked a little when Haru had pushed all of himself in, waiting and twitching inside him, his own hard-on was rubbed by his abs as he covered him. Haru panted deeply at his surging, soaring nerves breaking at the delicious pressure, forcing himself not to let loose and come so soon. He remained dedicatedly patient for Rin to be ready, squeezing his eyes in constraint every time his heat wriggled around his cock to find a comfortable position.

“A-Are…" Haru blinked, his throat choking to find words out of the overwhelming sensation of Rin’s ass squeezing his dick. "Are you okay…?"

“Yeah…" Rin nodded feebly. "Yeah, I’m fine…but…you’ll hafta be gentle…”

** _Dammit, why can’t I just…!_ **

"It’s okay." Haru spread reassuring kisses over his grimace as he started to pull out gently, "I’ll go as slow as you need me to…"

“ _But—!_ ”

"I don’t need to rush," he eased his length back in steadily, as he became fixed on Rin’s bewildered eyes. He was completely calm as his words came out fluidly, without thought. "You’re the best thing that ever happened to me." Haru nestled against Rin’s frame, hugging him close and thrusting softly, rolling his hips out and into him as he whispered with nothing but affection. "We’ve all the time in the world together now. I’ll take as long as you need me to.”

A deep pink flowered in his sight as Rin flung his arms around his head, trying to hold in his sobs as Haru made love to him.

“You idiot…”

**I love you…**

“How did you even say that…?”

** I love you… **

“ _You idiot…!_ ”

** _I love you…_ **

Rin grabbed his head in for a kiss and Haru only smiled into his pursed lips.

“ _You’re beautiful…_ " he brought his own head to caress his red locks, angling his head for a better kiss as he kept rocking his hips. He pulled back to lap away his pearly tears. " _You’re so beautiful…I love you, Rin…_ " For the first time, Haru didn’t have to deliberate on his every word as he pushed into Rin’s tight heat again and again. He kissed him with every stifled groan and whimper he uttered with his member pushing into his throbbing hole. The base of their wings were thrumming as Haru kept sliding into him, basking in the utterly raw, exhilarating sensation of just  _Rin._

“ _Go faster._ " Rin chewed his lip, getting used to Haru’s pulsing length as he craved for more.

“ _Are you sure?_ " Rin shivered at Haru’s low grunt, only nodding quickly in response.

“God,  _please_. " he clutched at his hair in anticipation and Haru found he couldn’t ignore his obscene, tantalising beg.

Haru gradually started to buck his hips faster, moaning brokenly into Rin’s neck as an overwhelming, liquid heat blossomed from his cock to all his nerves.

“ _Unn—hah—shit!—Haru!!_ ”

Rin nearly choked at Haru’s dick pumping into him, groaning as he slapped into him at a delicious speed as pleasure racked through his body with each thrust. Their breaths became loud, heady and entirely crude as they held onto each other’s slippery bodies, their heads spinning in the intense heat pooling up in them.

“ _R-Rin_ …I…” Haru tried to focus his misty vision uselessly as he let loose another loud cry from his cock plunging into his addictive heat. “ _I’m gonna…!_ ”

“ _Haru!!”_

They shuddered as ribbons of their cum coursed out, their deep pants echoed within the dome of their wings as their orgasm consumed them. Their minds went haywire as their abilities were completely unbridled, thoughts and colours pounded through Haru’s mind as he lost himself in Rin. They buckled as the sensational high faded, remaining in completely clarity at each other’s thrumming, warm bodies pressing together.

"That…I…" Rin gulped, "We should do that more often."

Haru stared at him a while, processing his words before he smiled.

"Yeah…"

He pulled out of him, the protector starting to dissolve as he cleaned them both up with some tissue. Their wings went back in, cooing as they laid together, nuzzling each other’s red, elated faces.

"Love you, Haru." Rin broke out into a childish grin, sniggering as Haru brushed the hair from his face, admiring how _warm_ he was.

"Love you too."

 

—————————————————

Rin scanned over the incredible, shining vista of the overworld from Haru’s cloud— _their_ cloud—softly twinkling down at the peaceful commotion of his fellow angels darting through clouds in packs. He thought it was inconceivable to ever live such a peaceful life again, after his journey through hell and back, where angels feared to tread. It almost seemed funny, wearing white and red robes again, soaring off the clouds…

...being with Haru…

"Rin…"

He turned to the sound, his expression melted into fondness at seeing Haru approaching in precious concern for him.

"Are you happy…?"

Rin couldn't help but stifle a chuckle; what a question to ask. But he still found himself kindly smiling, his gaze filled with adoration for the most beautiful angel he'd ever laid eyes upon from years past. He put out his hand for him, just like he did time and time again.

"Why don’t you see for yourself?"

He revelled in the simple clasp of his palm as he found Haru smiling back at him. He never knew what he saw exactly, how his emotions played out to him, but the growing warmth on Haru's face was all that he needed to see. 

"See? I’m always happy with you."

"Same here," Haru squeezed his palm with care and even though his feet were planted on the ground, he swore he was floating, "I’m glad you’re back, Rin."

Their wings bloomed in a glowing gold together, more freely than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 30daysofrin event :) based on [sakura-rose12's](http://sakura-rose12.tumblr.com) angel!AU and beta'd by [rincentric](http://rincentric.tumblr.com). Also on [my tumblr](http://shizuumi151.tumblr.com/post/73171324370/) :D Leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
